Automated application testing may be applied to test application programs, including network-based or Internet-based applications, under extreme use conditions. In such testing, a testing application may simulate a large number of users that are interacting with the application being tested.
For example, an automatic testing application may automatically execute a script that simulates a user interacting with the application being tested. One way of conveniently generating such a script is to record the actions of a human operator who is interacting with the application to be tested. A script generation application may then select from the recorded actions those actions that are to be included in the script.